tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramanik's Big Brother 5
''Ramanik's Big Brother 5: All Stars ''is the fifth season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on March 5th, 2015. This is the season five wiki page. This season is the season of All-Stars. After four seasons 20 of the most victorious, hated, and drama filled houseguest are coming back to win the title of "All-Star Champion". Cast This season features 20 RETURNING houseguest from previous seasons. Every one who played they game were considered candidates to play in the game. For those who have been banned from the game were not considered candidates. The list was made based on what placement the houseguest go on their FIRST SEASON, and if another houseguest had the same placement as one houseguest then it would've been based on alphabetical order. Twist of the Season All-Stars: '''After four drama-filled seasons. Twenty of the baddest, funniest, and victorious were chosen to return to fight for the title of All-Star Champion. Not only will the All-Stars be fighting for the title of All-Star Champion they'll also be fighting for redemption. '''Tango, Geronimo: This season the All-Stars will be paired together based off their similarities or differences. Each week one houseguest will win Head of Household making their partner safe for the week. The Head of Household will have to nominate two pairs for eviction. The Power of Veto will be the same but the Head of Household and his/her partner will play and the HOHs nominees will play as well. At the eviction the pair with the most amount of votes will be evicted. Meaning that two houseguest will be evicted each week. '''The Random Experiment: '''On Week 2 of the competition the Head of Household had to nominate four houseguest for eviction. That week it did not matter if the houseguest were paired together or not. In the veto challenge two houseguest would have the chance to win the Power of Veto. In the end two people would be evicted by the houseguest voting one person out from the two sets of nominees. Notes *Most Head of Household Wins- Dara & Natasha *Most Power of Veto Wins- Addrian, Andrew, and Connor *Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Casey *Most Post-Veto Nominations- Casey *Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- TBA *Most Times the Veto was Used- 8 *Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 1 *Most Total Votes to Evict- 13 (Andalib and Kelly) *Least Total Votes to Evict (Only counts if that person was nominated post-veto)- 5 (Casey, Ivy, and Kelly) *Most Times The Votes were unanimous- Andalib, Drew, Kelly, Oakley, Carson, Connor, Casey *Most Times The Votes were not unanimous- Cheree, Rory, Carter, Carson *Most Days in the House- TBA *Most Immuned Houseguest- Peyton *Most Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that voted the most during eviction)- TBA *Least Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that rarely or never voted during eviction)- Cheree and Rory *Last Pair Left Standing (Both members of one pair will have to stay together the longest)- Voting history Note: Just to decrease the confusion Andrew H. (spinfur) agreed to be called Drew, so there won't be any confusion between him and Andrew B. (NardDog96). Note: For the Tango, Geronimo twist the team name was place for the nominations sections. Note: On Week 2 the Head of Household had to choose four nominees that were random. Since Casey and Andrew B, were not originally paired together their team name became TeamCasdrew. Also after Andalib was nominated with Casey the pair name changed from TeamCasdrew to TeamCasalib. Note: From having the their partners evicted Kelly and Drew's color change. Kelly went from Purple to white, and Drew went from Red to white. Kelly and Drew were paired together to become #TeamDrelly Note: For the Week 2 eviction Andalib's vote was unanimous, but the Carter and Kelly votes are still kept secret until the Final Three reveal. Note: Carson received a penalty vote for not voting. Note: Drew, Kelly, and Oakley's votes were revealed because the vote was unanimous and one person at least got a penalty vote. Note: Dara was not allowed to vote due to receiving the punishment of the No Vote Pass. The Penalty Votes Casey and Carson received would last until Final Five. Ivy received a penalty vote for the Week 6 Double Eviction.